Rin Kidnapped
by Kaori-Rizu-chan
Summary: Rin is Kidnapped and Sesshomaru and Kagome have to save her? Will they succeed? Read and find out!
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: **This is Kaori'sfirst Fanfic, and if you've read my profile then you know that me and Midori share this penname. So she'll have some too...

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

This story takes placed after the third Inuyasha movie, so Kagome and Rin are friends

One night in ancient Japan, Kagome was going to go to her present time when she heard a loud bang. She turned around to see Inuyasha fighting his older brother, Sesshomaru.

_I don't understand why Sesshomaru's doing this! He knows he can't handle the Tetsuaiga, so what else could he want?_ Kagome thought. She looked passed the battle to see Jaken but no Rin. _I wonder what happened to Rin…_ Kagome thought.

"I don't have Rin! Why would I want the brat?" Inuyasha shouted. "And since when did you care about anyone but your self?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

_Does Sesshomaru love Rin? Or is it just my imagination? No, she's only five and Sesshomaru's, like, five hundred!_ Kagome thought…

Kagome turned around and realized that they were by the bone eaters well. Before Kagome turned back around, she saw Jaken jump down the well. Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga, and followed Jaken into the well. So Kagome and Inuyasha pursued them into the well. When they arrived in present Japan, they found Rin being dragged by her hair towards the house.

Kagome first thought that the demon would go after her family, but she looked at her watch and realized that her brother would be in school and her mom would be at work. _But what about Grandpa!_ She ran up to the house and saw a note on the door that said:

_Kagome,_

_I don't know if your coming back today, so if you are, I'm at the doctors. It's nothing to worry about, just a routine cheek up. After the appointment I'm going to visit an old friend, so I'll be back around five o'clock, Your mother and I put together a backpack for you to take with you, its in your room, we put food and other necessities in there, so be careful, and have fun. _

_Love, Grandpa_

_Thank Buddha! No one's home so we can get Rin back and get everyone back to ancient Japan!_ Kagome thought. When she looked up from the note, she realized that everyone left. She ran into the house and heard Rin squeal.

"RIN!" Kagome shouted. _I hope she's all right! And if she's not then whoever did this is going to get it, from both Sesshomaru _and_ me. _Kagome searched every room in the whole house and didn't find anyone, She heard Rin shout again, and realized that they weren't in the house! She didn't know how they got out of the house without her knowing it, but they did. Kagome heard another scream but it wasn't Rin, it was a man. _Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought. She ran out side and realized that everyone was by the well. When she got to the well house she just stood out side of it

"F-Father?" Kagome heard a male voice ask. _Whose father? _Kagome asked herself. _It can't be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father because he's dead. So that leaves Jaken, or maybe its Jaken's son…._ Kagome thought, laughing to herself.

* * *


	2. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**OOC**

A/N: this is my first fanfic and I've worked very hard on this chapter, I know it's not the best but at least I tried! Thank you!

Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

Kagome finally decided to open the well house door. And when she did she saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor eating a banana, Sesshomaru had Jaken by the neck.

"What do you mean this is your father?" Sesshomaru shouted. "He's your father, so get him to let Rin go, you ass hole!"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru let Jaken go, and Jaken slowly walked over to his father. "F-Father, sir. I don't know why you've taken Rin, but please let her go!" Jaken said, bowing to his father.

"No Jaken. Besides this has nothing to do with you. This is about Sesshomaru and Kagome. Jaken 's father said, looking passed everyone and stared into Kagome's eyes.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted spitting chunks of banana all over the place.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru are meant to be together. You aren't going to be with Kagome no matter how much you want to be. You may both be in 'love' now but it wont last. Inuyasha will be killed. I wont say how or when or by whom. But it will surely come to pass." Jaken's father said.

"Okay, so if this is about Inuyasha dieing and Sesshomaru and I falling in love, then why did you take Rin?" Kagome asked, tears streaming down her face.

"This child was the only way to get both of your attention. And she was going to get in your way, and so is that filthy half-breed!" Jaken's father said glaring at Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha's going to die and I'm going to fall in love with his brother. Well now that I think about it, I've always had a thing for Sesshomaru._ Kagome thought.

_I've always loved Kagome, but she's meant to be with Sesshomaru. I should tell her how I really feel _Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, I love you! I don t care what that old frog says! Sesshomaru will never love you as much as I do!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha I love you, too. And I also love Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha looked shocked. There was a pause in which Kagome used this time to think of who she loved more.

"Who do you love more?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No you if you keep bossing me around like you've been doing. Sesshie, would you stop me from returning to the future if you knew I'd come back and I had something of great importance to do?" Kagome asked.

"No, because if you'd let me I'd trust you." Sesshomaru said, smiling.

"How dare you call Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshie!" Jaken said.

"Jaken, its all right." Sesshomaru said, glaring at Jaken. "Kagome I don't mean to pester you, but I really need to know. Who do you love more? Me or my _lovely _brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know… I've only spent time with this great ball of sun shine!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"How about you go on a date with both of the brothers then decide." Rin said.

"I guess that squirt isn't dumb after all!" Inuyasha said giving a 'Feh" after he finished.

"Sit boy! If I'm going to pick you then you better get used to '_little squirts_' because I want children!" Kagome said.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha said.

"Good thinking Rin!" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru and I both love Rin, so please let her go! She won't get in our way! She'll probably help us get closer!" Kagome pleaded.

"I love Kagome, and Rin's like a daughter so Kagome's right, she'd bring us closer!" Sesshomaru said.

"Rin's like a daughter to me to, and I love Sesshomaru. So how could a daughter get in her parents way?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, what about me?" Inuyasha shouted. Turning a light shaded of pink.

"I love you, too."

"Okay, I'll let Rin go, but you _must_ let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru take you out on dates! Let Inuyasha go first. We'll save the best for last!" Jaken's father said, laughing a little. He set Rin on the ground, and hopped into the well. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, but instead of hugging him, she took Kagome's hand and hugged Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"So you'll be my new mommy?" Rin asked.

"Maybe. We'll see after the dates," Kagome said with a wink. Rin's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Well if you don't pick Sesshomaru, will you still be my mommy?" Rin asked with a wink. Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin stayed in the present time, well, future for them, while Jaken went into the past with his father for colorectal. Kagome had a hard time falling to sleep that night. She thought about whom she'd choose. Around four A.M she fell asleep, and was awoken by the fact that she loved Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha! But she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha, and if she picked Sesshomaru she'd never get to see Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Sango again.

"Kagome?" Her door opened and Rin came in.

"Rin what are you doing up so late?" Kagome asked, looking shocked.

"Sesshomaru-sama has loved you since forever! And even if you are Rin's mommy if you don't pick Sesshomaru, then Rin'll never get to see you!" Rin said crying, she crawled into bed with Kagome and cried her self to sleep.


	3. The Dates

Chapter three: The dates

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome was thinking of what Inuyasha had planed for their date later that day. And what she was going to say when she chooses Sesshomaru. Just then she felt two small hands push into her back. She flipped over to see Rin sitting on her bed.

"Good morning, Kagome! Get ready for you dated with that goddamn half-breed!" Rin said, holding up her fists.

"Rin! Where did you learn that?" Kagome asked, looking shocked.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said with a huge smile.

"I understand that you love Sesshie—" Kagome started.

"What did you call Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked looking shocked.

"It's all right Rin, Kagome can call me what ever she wants except late for dinner!" He was standing in the doorway, smiling.

"Where did you learn that cheese saying?" Kagome asked trying so hard no to laugh.

"The box that your little brother was watching said that. It made him laugh so I figured I try it out." Sesshomaru said, with a huge smile. He turned around and shut the door. "Is it all right if I sit down?"

"Sure." Kagome answered, her heart beating faster and faster with every step Sesshomaru took towards her.

"Back up pretty boy!" Inuyasha just walked into the room.

_Great timing Inuyasha! _Kagome thought.

"Today's my date, not yours! And since Kagome loves me more!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's heart was beating faster, but not because of Sesshomaru, because of Inuyasha interrupting.

"SIT!" Kagome ordered. Inuyasha hit the floor and almost went through it!

"What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his ass. Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha the real reason, so she had to make something up.

"Um…we have to, um…get ready for our date!" Kagome said, making up something.

_Thank Buddha that I thought of that! _Kagome thought. Inuyasha walked out of the room, followed by Rin, and Sesshomaru started to walk out but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Sesshomaru, wait." She said, her heart beating faster than before. "Before you go I just wanted to give you this." Kagome stood on Sesshomaru's feet, and kissed him. (Pervert! On the cheek!)

Sesshomaru walked out of Kagome's room, holding his cheek.

After Sesshomaru left, Kagome went into her closet and found her second Kuwaii outfit (She wanted to save her most Kuwaii out fit for Sesshomaru). Kagome took her cloths into her bathroom and got ready. With in a half an hour she was ready.

"Okay, lets go." Kagome said trying to sound excited. But she wasn't. her head was back in her room with Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Kagome said hopping that Inuyasha was going to ask what it was about.

"I can tell you're uncomfortable, so I wont ask, but I will say that you look beautiful!" Inuyasha said, turning hot pink. And Kagome did look beautiful! She had a knee length, red dress on, with rubies on it. She also had matching red chopsticks in her hair.

"What did you plan for our date?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject. She was going to hurt Inuyasha, but she didn't want to feel guilty about it. "I have a picnic set up." Inuyasha answered. And before their eyes there was the biggest Cherry Blossom Tree Kagome's ever seen. Under the tree was a red and white picnic blanket and a basket.

"I had no idea it was Cherry Blossom Season!" Kagome said in total aw. Maybe Inuyasha did have a chance!

"Well that's good on my part!" Inuyasha said, looking pleased with himself.

"Inuyasha how mad would you be if I chose Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No because the one thing that you've taught me was: If you love someone, the only thing you want is their happiness. It doesn't matter if they love you back or if they love someone else. As long as they're happy." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"Okay, that makes me feel a lot better." Kagome said.

"Why's that? Are you going to choose him?" Inuyasha asked as calm as can be.

"More than likely…" Kagome said, afraid to say more, expect: "I'm really sorry!"

"SORRY? _Sorry_ wont make my feelings go away!" Inuyasha shouted. "What do I have to do to prove that I love you more than my ass hole of a brother?"

"I don't know! But you said you'd be happy as long as I was!" Kagome cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------

:A few minutes earlier:

"Sesshomaru-sama? Can you hear anything?" Rin asked.

"A little…" Sesshomaru answered.

"'Inuyasha how mad would you be if I chose Sesshomaru?' Kagome asked.

'No because the one thing that you've taught me was: If you love someone, the only thing you want is their happiness. It doesn't matter if they love you back or if they love someone else. As long as they're happy.' Inuyasha said, smiling.

'Okay, that makes me feel a lot better.' Kagome said.

'Why's that? Are you going to choose him?' Inuyasha asked as calm as can be.

'More than likely…' Kagome said, afraid to say more, expect: 'I'm really sorry!'

'SORRY? _Sorry_ wont make my feelings go away!' Inuyasha shouted. 'What do I have to do to prove that I love you more than my ass hole of a brother?'

'I don't know! But you said you'd be happy as long as I was!' Kagome cried." Was what Sesshomaru heard, but he didn't dare say anything incase his half brother could hear them.

"Rin this Sesshomaru knows what's going on, so we may go." They started towards the shrine, when Rin said: "If Rin isn't mistaken, Sesshomaru-sama is happy. But Rin doesn't know why…" Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as he explained what happened.

After he finished Rin said: "Oh…Now Rin understands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Kagome! I'm taking you somewhere nice!" Inuyasha said with a very serious look on his face.

"Where?" Kagome asked, while being dragged by the hand.

"I…dunno…" Inuyasha said, letting go of Kagome's hand.

"Just because I love Sesshomaru, doesn't me I'll stop being your friend! I just don't…love you as…much…so you don't have to take me anywhere. Just because we're not dating, doesn't mean we cant have fun!"

"Really?" Inuyasha and Kagome didn't do anything other than collect Shikon jewel shards.

"Yeah." Kagome answered, smiling. "Sometimes we can come here and go bowling or Ice-skating or something."

"I understand Ice-skating, but what's bowling?" Kagome explained what bowling was to the Inu Youkai.

"Can we go?" Inuyasha asked, thinking that the sport sounded fun.

"Why not?" Kagome answered joyfully.

_Finally Inuyasha is starting to understand the meaning of friendship! _Kagome thought. They walked to the nearest bowling ally, which was about five blocks from Kagome's house. Its called 'Toku's Bowling Ally'. They went inside and asked how much one game would be and it was a little over Kagome's allowance… so they went back to the shrine and found Sesshomaru leaning against a tree with Rin in his lap, and they both were fast asleep.

Kagome picked Rin up and shook Sesshomaru until he woke up.

"Good Morning!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

"So its my turn to take lady Kagome out on a date." Sesshomaru asked no one in particular…

"I guess so…" Inuyasha answered.

I'll put Rin in the guest room and then we can go." Kagome said, and Sesshomaru gave her a concerned look. "It'll be okay! I'll just get my mom to keep an eye on Rin, she'll be all right.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said, sounding only half convinced. But he left with Kagome anyways.

"I know you have a date planed but… I want to take you shopping. You can't walk around this time dressed in that. Not that I don't like your outfit, but I don't want people to stair." Kagome took Rin into the extra room and covered her.

"What am I going to wear to the stores?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you can wear my dad's old cloths." Kagome searched her mom's room for her dad's old cloths. She came out with a white button down shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"You can change in the bath room. I'll go change in my room." Kagome said with a smile Sesshomaru smiled back and went onto the bathroom.

Sesshomaru changed very quickly, so after he was done he sat outside of Kagome's room and waited for her. In fifteen minutes she came out of her room. She was wearing a short, white skirt with a matching spaghetti strapped shirt. Sesshomarus' mouth dropped to the floor.

"You look…wow!" He said, drool falling from his mouth.

"Thanks!' Kagome said blushing a little.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his and they walked to the first store. It was a normal Japanese men department store, with manikins in the front display window.

"Why are there humans standing in a window?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're manikins. They're made out of plastic." Kagome explained, wondering if the Taiyouki would understand.

"Plastic?" Kagome sweat dropped. She explained what plastic was to her best ability. "Oh" he answered. She went rack-to-rack and shelf-to-shelf to find cloths she thought Sesshomaru would look hot in.

"here, I picked out some outfits for you to try on. Take them into the changing room." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked into the changing room and came out with the same outfit on.

"I don't know if these will fit me." Sesshomaru said, sweat dropping.

"Well try on one shirt and one pair of pants, then we can find cloths that are _your _size. All right?" Kagome said, getting a little annoyed with the Taiyouki.

"No, I don't think you're Comprehending what I'm saying. I don't like tight cloths, I only wore this out fit," Sesshomaru said, pointing at his outfit, "Because I thought that this was your father's only cloths. So can I _please _get these in a larger size?"

Kagome went to the nearest cloths rack with pants and got four different sizes of pants.

"No, they have to fit."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for chapter 2 to come out. And I hope you liked this chapter. I'll start working on chapter four A.S.A.P. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four of Rin Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this one, I had a killer case of writers block. Hope you enjoy!

"I don't want my cloths to fit completely!" Sesshomaru said, giving Kagome the puppy-dog-pout.

"But I like it when my boyfriends wear tight cloths!" Kagome said giving Sesshomaru the pout right back.

"Fine, but only for you." Sesshomaru said, smiling. He took the pants into the changing room, and he came out in the largest pair of pants that Kagome had picked out.

"I though you said that you wouldn't get the largest pair of pants I gave you!" Kagome said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I did! But all the other pants were too short!" Sesshomaru said, whipping Kagome's tears away.

"Well, I'll just have them custom made—" Kagome started but the clerk cut in.

"Actually, we can make him pants in the store. We make all the clothing in the back of the store." The clerk said. She took the larger pair of pants into the back of the store, and came back fifteen minutes later with a less baggie pair.

"Here, try these on, sir." She said. Sesshomaru went in the changing room and when he came out they fit perfectly.

"There! Now you look hot." Kagome said, smiling.

"Okay, I guess I do." Sesshomaru said, also smiling. Kagome picked out a few more outfits and gave them to the clerk. Soon Sesshomaru had more cloths than Kagome and her mother combined.

"Okay. I guess we're finished here, so we can go on the date you planed." Kagome said, as Sesshomaru put his arm around kagome's shoulder.

"We have to go back to the house for something, then we can go on the other half of the date." Sesshomaru said, his gold eyes sparkling. They made their way back to Kagome's House, when they got back to the house they saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.

"Wow, that date was short." He said laughing in his brother's face.

"Wrong, I took him out shopping, our date hasn't even started." Kagome's said, trying not to cry. In a few short hours, she'd break her and Inuyasha's relationship.

"Hn." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru turned around to shut the door, when Rin glommed (A/N: a ruff hug) him.

"Hello to you Rin." Sesshomaru said, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Why did we have to come back to my house first?" Kagome asked.

"Because we needed to pick up Rin first, and I wanted to change into one of the outfits that we got today." Sesshomaru said, picking Rin up and holding her.

"All right, but can I hold her?" Sesshomaru handed Rin to Kagome helped Rin onto her back. Kagome went to walk out side, when she remembered that Sesshomaru had to change.

When Sesshomaru had finished changing he went out side to find Rin and Kagome playing Frisbee. Kagome felt a warm body pull her closer, and she turned around to feel Sesshomaru's lips press lightly against hers. Rin started crying and Sesshomaru parted at once. He picked Rin up and said:

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy!" Rin said, a smile forming under her tears. Kagome kneeled down next to them; Rin took her hand and Sesshomaru's and said, "Rin loves you two." More tears falling from her face. "Can we go on our date now?" Rin asked, happily. Kagome took one of Rin's hands and Sesshomaru took the other. They swung her back and forth to their date, when Sesshomaru realized he was lost.

"I just realized, we're lost…"

"And I just realized what you're wearing!" Kagome said, staring at her date. He was wearing the tightest pair of jean he had, with a white tucked in shirt, and he had his long silver hair tied in a ponytail.

"So you like it?" Sesshomaru asked sounding relieved.

"Yes, but more importantly (Not really), but where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To Disney Land!" Rin said before Sesshomaru could stop her.

He sweat dropped.

"Okay, that's only fifteen minutes from here. So we're not lost." Kagome said, retaking Rin's hand. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and started to skip, and Kagome fallowed. Sesshomaru walked behind the skipping girls, until he smelled something so delectable, he had to stop. He fallowed the smell to a small shop in an ally way. Within seconds Kagome realized that he was missing so she turned around to see him turning in an ally so she fallowed him and Rin fallowed also.

The shop was cooking Raman, and Sesshomaru had never had the soup.

"Would you like some, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded, drooling. The man behind the counter handed Sesshomaru a bowl of Beef Raman. He slurped the noodles from the bowl with out chopsticks. Kagome handed the man fifty yen and they made their way to Disney land. They arrived at the gate and Kagome went onto the her purse to find more money when Sesshomaru pulled out enough for all three of them to get in.

"Sesshomaru where did you get all the money?" Kagome asked, her mouth dropping to the floor.

"When you and the half-breed were on your date, I cut you grass and cleaned you house, so your mother insisted on paying me for it." Sesshomaru said, smiling. They walked inside the amusement park, and rode every roller coaster Rin could ride. They ate cotton candy and corn dogs. Sesshomaru won a stuffed animal for Rin and Kagome's.

So after all that fun, they made their way back home. When they arrived they found Inuyasha standing at the gate and Jaken's father behind them.

"So Kagome have you made your decision?" Jaken's father asked.

"Yes, but who ever isn't picked, I still want to hang out with you. So Inuyasha—"

"Yes! in your face, ass wipe!"

"No Inuyasha, I still want to be friends, but I love Sesshomaru." Kagome said, crying, Sesshomaru hugged her. And Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Fine, even though you don't love me. I'm happy that your happy." Inuyasha said, and he really meant it. Because if you love someone their happiness should come before yours.

End

A/N: thanks for reading my story! It means a lot. I'm thinking of making another one. It will still be about Kagome and Sesshomaru, but after they have kids, so if you want another please tell me. I don't want to make another and no one will read it. So if you and only you want one, I'll write to just for you!


End file.
